


Burn

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [44]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s02e21 All Hell Breaks Loose, Episode: s02e22 All Hell Breaks Loose, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Roadhouse is gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

"Please pick up, please pick up—"

"Hello?"

"Jo, thank God. You've got to get out of there. I don't care where you go, just don't come home. Don't come home, you hear me?"

"Mom, what happened?"

"The Roadhouse. She's gone."


End file.
